Mi deseo
by lunasofia
Summary: Marinette escucha que Adrien la considera sólo una amiga y decide olvidarlo, lo que no pensó que pasaría es que un Akuma cumpliría su deseo.
1. Chapter 1

No era la forma en que se había imaginado ser rechazada, sin duda cuando Adrien le confesó que le gustaba Kagami ya se había resignado una primera vez, pero luego decidió seguir con su enamoramiento hacia Adrien, pero escucharlo decir a Chloe delante de toda la clase luego de que ella le recriminara su salida en grupo con Nino y Alya, había sido suficiente. Ella fingió no estar presente y regresó corriendo a casa. No sería su primera lágrima ni la última derramada por Adrien, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse de todo ese sentimiento que tenía acumulado en su corazón y su frustración de no ser notada más que como una amiga.

Tikki la observó preocupada e intentó consolarla animándola y Alya la llamó insistentemente, por suerte ningún Akuma apareció ese día, porque hubiese sido una presa fácil. Marinette lloró en su habitación hasta que la noche llegó, sus padres fueron a verla preocupados, logrando aparentemente convencerlos con un dolor de estómago durante sus clases, pero ellos sabían que no se trataba de eso, aunque no se lo dijeron, necesitaba su espacio para desahogarse, aunque se sintieran impotentes de no poder ayudarla de alguna forma. La noche fue larga y fría, y luego de las lágrimas vinieron muchas ideas a su mente sobre qué podría hacer al respecto. Podía rendirse, insistir en su enamoramiento o ignorar lo sucedido; eligió lo primero.

Al día siguiente intentó no lucir tan demacrada e ignorar las miradas preocupadas de Alya y Nino. Llegó tarde como siempre, pero no porque no estuviera lista, sino para evitar conversar con alguien. Por suerte Alya también le dio su espacio. De repente se escuchó un ruido estruendoso de unas sirenas de policía, y los celulares empezaron a vibrar, el ladyblog había sido avisado de un nuevo akuma. Desde la ventana observó como el Akuma se había elevado al cielo.

\- ¡Vengan Ladybug y Chat Noir, yo cumpliré todos sus deseos! - chilló el Akuma vestido de negro con un detalle escarchado plateado en su pecho. Levantó su bastón plateado y una luz hizo brillar todo Paris. Luego de eso todo se volvió confuso.


	2. Chapter 2

El día parecía no ir tan mal, Tikki parecía preocupada por mi estado de ánimo, pero realmente ya no tenía ese nudo en la garganta que sentía ayer, no me dolía ver sus fotografías en mi habitación, ni en mi protector de pantalla, hasta me causaba gracia ver su horario enrollado.

-¿Segura que te siente bien Marinette? - el día anterior Tikki había terminado muy cansada del encuentro con el Akuma, al igual que Marinette, así que se había quedado dormida rápidamente.

\- Claro Tikki, de hecho me siento mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no sé si estoy lista para ver a Adrien en la escuela - Marinette bajo su mirada y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

\- Ánimo Marinette, recuerda que Ladybug debe ser positiva siempre. Hawkmoth podría enviar un akuma si entristeces - La ojiazul la vio a los ojos y reanimó

Camino a la escuela Marinette estaba por entrar por la puerta principal del edificio, cuando empezó a dudar. Si bien ya no tenía ese nudo en la garganta temía que su corazón entristeciera por ver a Adrien nuevamente, sus dudas la hicieron detenerse de golpe para dar la vuelta y regresar a su hogar, cuando alguien chocó por detrás.

-Lo siento mucho, es que soy muy torpe - Se disculpaba sinceramente Marinette ante un muchacho que se había tropezado por sus dudas.

\- No te preocupes Marinette, yo también andaba distraído

\- ¿L-Luka eres tú? Lo siento, es que ... olvidé algo en casa, si, ya me voy - La ojiazul estaba por irse, cuando Luka la detuvo llamando su atención.

\- Ya van a empezar las clases, no seas traviesa Marinette, no te quieras escapar de la escuela - Marinette lo miró asombrada con la conclusión a la cual había llegado, efectivamente no quería ir a la escuela, pero su objetivo era evitar a Adrien - Vamos yo mismo te llevaré a tu salón para que no faltes a clase - El chico la tomó de la mano ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de nuestra heroína, y antes de que pudiera protestar ya estaban en su aula. Alya la observó asombrada, aunque alegre, mientras que Adrien, que ya estaba sentado en su lugar los miró con cortesía.

\- Bueno aquí te dejo, nos vemos luego - Luka soltó su mano y Marinette se lo quedó mirando aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas, evitando en todo momento la mirada inquisitiva de Alya. En ese momento llegó la maestra, causando que Marinette subiera a su asiento rápidamente.

\- Que quede claro que me debes una explicación a por qué Luka te traía de la mano

\- No es lo que crees Alya - susurraba Marinette.

\- Alya y Marinette, silencio.

\- Sí maestra - dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

La mañana transcurrió entre miradas furtivas de Alya y los recuerdos aún frescos de lo suave y cálida que era la mano de Luka, pero no fue hasta unas horas después que Marinette se dio cuenta que no había pensado en Adrien toda la mañana. Ya no sentía su corazón acelerado cuando lo veía, tal vez se había sentido avergonzada por el asunto de Luka.

\- Marinette ¿también quieres ir cine mañana? - dijo el rubio, Marinette había estado tan distraída que no se había percatado que las clases habían terminado y ahora Nino, Alya y por supuesto Adrien la miraban esperando una respueta.

-Disculpa, no te escuché, ¿dijiste al cine? - la ojiazul parecía calmada a pesar de todo, haciendo que Alya la mirara extrañada

-Sí, padre me ha dado permiso, y Alya y Nino también van, ¿quieres ir? - normalmente ese hubiese sido el mejor día de todos, Adrien Agreste la acababa de invitar al cine, claro que también irían sus amigos, pero era una salida. Lo extraño fue que su corazón seguía sin responder al ojiverde,y que dado a los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior no quería torturarse saliendo con alguien que solo la veía como una amiga, no quería volver a ilusionarse.

-Mmm...lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a mis papás con unas órdenes en la panadería - dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alya la miraba como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo mientras que Nino abrió sus ojos como nunca antes, Adrien, por otra parte, le dijo con comprensión que entendía - pero vayan ustedes, no se preocupes por mi, ya será otro día - con ese último comentario Marinette se retiró del salón soltando un pequeño suspiro al pasar la puerta. Había manejado la situación de la mejor forma, su plan de olvidarse de Adrien estaba viento en popa, cuando una melodía llamó su atención al salir del edificio. La melodía era suave y placentera, ella la siguió como hipnotizada mostrando a un muchacho de cabellos azules sentado en unas de las escaleras con una guitarra.

\- Sabía que vendrías - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - ahora que sé como buscarte ya no te podrás escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Te aclaro que en la mañana no me estaba escapando, tenía que recoger algo de mi casa - Marinette no pudo evitar su sonrojo. No podía negar que Luka se veía realmente bien en las escaleras tocando esa melodía tan suave, de hecho se veía guapo, ¿dijo guapo?¿y Adrien?

\- Sólo estoy bromeando - la ojiazul empezaba a verse algo contrariada por pensar lo atractivo que se veía Luka - que te parece si para compensarte te invito un helado.

\- Bueno, me lo debes por pensar que me escaparía de la escuela - No sabía por qué había aceptado tan rápido, pero lo hizo y ahora estaban camino a una heladería hablando sobre Jagged Stone. Algo que le impresionada de Luka era su habilidad de hacerla sentir cómoda, con él todo lo que hiciera fluían como el agua, él pagó amablemente el helado y ambos empezaron a caminar por la calle.

\- Espero poder ir a su concierto, he escuchado que será genial - decía el muchacho animado.

\- Sí, ha ganado muchos fans en otros países así que se ha vuelto más popular y él está dando la talla - la ojiazul no podía evitar entusiasmarse cuando hablaban de su cantante favorito, y Luka era sin duda un fan.

\- Algún día me gustaría tocar la guitarra en su banda.

\- Eres muy bueno, no me sorprendería que fuera así, él valora mucho la buena música.

\- Lo dices sólo porque te estoy invitando el helado.

\- Bueno... puede ser - ambos rieron - en serio creo que tocas muy bien

\- Gracias Marinette, pero aún me falta mucho - el muchacho se quedó mirando la puesta de sol, a lo que Marinette solo lo observaba - algún día quisiera que mi música transmitiera un sentimiento a las personas.

\- Pues creo que ya estás muy cerca de tu objetivo - él también la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro - bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos luego.

\- Está bien, pero ya no te escapes de la escuela o tendré que volver a llevarte hasta tu clase.

\- Ni loca, mejor mañana llego temprano.

\- Jajaja, ya veremos, adiós.

\- Adiós Luka

Al llegar a casa tuvo que responder la llamada de Alya pidiendo explicaciones sobre por qué había rechazado la salida de Adrien, resultando aún incrédula de su plan de olvidarlo, aunque igual la animaba por ser su mejor amiga.

Por otra parte de París, en la mansión Agreste, Adrien hablaba por teléfono con Nino.

\- Seguro que no seré un mal tercio - expresaba el rubio

\- Para nada, será divertido, bueno, lo que si me extrañó fue que Marinette no pudiera ir

\- Bueno tiene algo importante que hacer, así que no es porque no quisiera salir con nosotros.

\- C-Claro Bro, ¿por qué se negaría a salir c-contigo...digo con nosotros?

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Acaso Marinette se encuentra molesta por algo que hice?

\- ¡No! para nada, no es eso, yo sólo me confundí, eso es todo.

\- ¿Seguro Nino?

\- Claro

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Adrien se quedó pensativo por lo que dijo Nino, ¿será cierto que Marinette está molesta con él? pero ¿por qué?

\- Esa niña está enamorada de ti - dijo Plagg con un pedazo de queso en su boca

\- Te equivocas Plagg, ella es sólo una amiga

\- Y dale con eso, bueno, tu amiga no quiso ir porque ayer le dijiste a todo el salón que es tu amiga

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-¡Qué ella no quiere ser tu amiga!, pero cada vez eres más ciego, por eso prefiero el camenbert.

\- Ayy Plagg te imaginas cosas

Adrien se quedó pensando si esa realmente sería la razón por la que su amiga no quiso ir al cine, pues ya había visto sus fotografías en su cuarto- deben ser las ideas tontas de Plagg.

\- Tonto te vas quedar cuando sepas la verdad - susurró Plagg.

-¿Dijiste algo Plagg? - volteó Adrien a verlo.

\- No nada - el kwami daba mordidas a su queso en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Lo hicimos - Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron sus puños, habían enfrentado a un akuma algo imprevisible, era un mago que había sido despedido y ahora era un hechicero loco que sacaba toda clase de trucos. Por suerte Chat Noir logró alcanzar su baraja de cartas y liberaron el akuma.

\- My Lady estaba pensando que como aún tenemos tiempo podemos pasar por un helado- Chat Noir estaba acercándose peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Será para otro día gatito, nos vemos - Ladybug saltó por los edificios hasta llegar a un callejón solitario, contaba en poder llegar a su salida con Alya al centro comercial asi que no podia darse el lujo de regresar a su casa.

\- Tikki puntos fuera- una luz la invadió y ahora una cansada Tikki estaba en sus manos

\- Lo hicieron muy bien Marinette

\- Gracias Tikki, toma esta galleta y yo debo ir corriendo a ver a Alya

Habiendo guardado a Tikki en su bolso salió del callejón topándose con alguien debido a su premura.

-L-lo siento mucho, es que no me fijé por donde iba

-Así que eres tú - los ojos de Luka se abrieron y se quedaron observando a Marinette. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos. La ojiazul se preguntaba si Luka la había visto acercarse al callejón como Ladybug, pero antes que empezara a preocuparse el muchacho normalizó su expresión - acaba de terminar la batalla con un akuma, ya no tienes que esconderte.

-¿Esconderme? - la chica volvió en si, eso es, él pensaba que había usado el callejón para esconderse, no para transformase, ¿En qué estaba pensando? - cierto, ese akuma estuvo peligroso, b-bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en la escuela.

\- De hecho iba camino a comprar las entradas para el concierto de Jagged Stone, ¿No quieres ir? Si logro conseguirlas claro, aunque salieron hoy a la venta escuché que ya quedaban pocas.

\- Es que ese día tengo que hacer algo con mis padres, si es muy importante, el último día del mes siempre es complicado en su negocio jejeje - La chica trató de excusarse pero su bolso empezó a moverse ligeramente, tal vez Tikki quería decirle algo.

-¿En serio? Que suerte que el concierto es la semana que sigue, - Marinette maldijo lo despistada que era, por los nervios se equivocó de fecha - dame su celular para coordinar los detalles - La ojiazul le dio su celular a lo que Luka apuntó su número y se fue apurado.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando? - reclamaba la ojiazul camino a encontrarse con Alya, de pronto Tikki salió del bolso con cuidado a ser vista.

\- Marinette puede que Luka te haya visto entrando al callejón como Ladybug y saliendo como Marinette

-No te preocupes Tikki, él creyó que me estuve escondiendo del ataque causado por el akuma, no hay por qué pensar mal

\- No lo sé Mari, creo que debes acercarte a él, es mejor que te asegures no sepa nada

\- Ya quedé en ir con él al concierto pero aún faltan unas semanas ¿Crees que sea necesario vigilarlo?

\- Quizá sólo debes estar pendiente de él, acércate como amiga.

\- Esta bien, lo haré porque me lo estás pidiendo tú.

\- ¿En serio sólo por eso?

-Claro Tikki, porque otra razón sería - la kwami volteó sus pequeños ojos y suspiró mientras volvía entrar al bolso.


	5. Chapter 5

Ese fin de semana en la mansión Agreste, Adrien se encontraba en su habitación pues su padre estaba aún trabajando. Fue a buscar unos cuantos quesos de la cocina y regresó a su habitación para ver el Ladyblog.

\- Ya deja de ver la imagen de Ladybug, cuando se entere pensará que estás enfermo

\- Plagg no molestes, sólo estaba viendo las actualizaciones de ladyblog, no tiene nada de malo

\- En vez de quedarte viendo la computadora deberías tratar de conocer a la chica detrás de la máscara

\- Pero no sé quién es Plagg y no podría traicionar su confianza

\- No te digo que la espies, pero tienes que ser más perceptivo

\- Mmm lo intentaré - Aún no entendía a lo que Plagg se referia, últimamente lo estaba molestando más de los normal con ese tema. - creo que daré una vuelta, ¡Plagg las garras!

El día parecía tranquilo, los niños jugando en el parque, Marinette corriendo a algún lugar... esperen, ¿A dónde iba? Parecia que estaba escondiéndose - será divertido si la sorprendo - pensaba Chat, después de su rechazo como superhéroe no había vuelto a ver a la chica. Marinette empezó a caminar con más sigilo escabulléndose entre las esquinas hasta que logró divisar a quién seguía ¿Luka? ¿Por qué lo seguía?¿Acaso le gusta?¿No le gustaba Chat Noir?

\- Si quieres verme sólo tienes que pedirlo Marinette - el guitarrista había descubierto a su amiga y ahora era ella quien respondía

\- Y-yo sólo caminaba por aquí, no te estaba siguiendo - era claro su sonrojo y nerviosismo, ¿Será que le gusta? Se repetía Chat

\- Mmm... si tú lo dices - la ojiazul suspiró- pero ya que estás aquí porque no me ayudas con algo

\- No lo sé yo ya me iba

\- Será sólo un momento

\- Está bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Quisiera que escuches una melodía y me des tu opinión

\- Claro, eso es sencillo - Ambos se acercaron y Luka empezó a tocar una melodía suave, mientras Chat se sentía más confundido, ¿No le gustaba acaso Chat Noir? Marinette era una chica tímida pero amable y de gran corazón, quizás sea buena idea que salga con Luka. De pronto, un sonido estruendoso lo interrumpió, era un Akuma que había aparecido y reclamaba a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- Y-yo debo ir a casa, si nos vemos luego Luka - el peliazul se fue a un callejón y se transformó en Ladybug,mientras que una persona observaba sorprendido lo que sucedió, no se movió del lugar hasta que escuchó una explosión y tuvo que irse rápidamente.

El resto de la batalla se la pasó metiendo la pata como nunca antes, Chat no podía creer que Ladybug estuvo todo el tiempo tan cerca de él.


End file.
